Chi
"Woah what the heck?" Chi is mixed. She is mostly Russian Blue, but also part wolf+fox. She also has a bit of corgi. She is Bi and is currently in a relationship with Lavender. Lavender and Chi have also somewhat adopted Ichi. Yes, illegally because Chi is 11 and Lavender is 12. History Early Life Chi was originally born as a completely sane fire/water mage. She had a little bit of dark magic, (which is normal, almost everybody has that) but she couldn't use it since it was so little. Chi was in the woods one day (she was about eight at the time), and was bitten by a large snake. Her right arm was bitten, and had to be amputated. After she lost her arm, Alej started working on a potion. This potion would completely bring back a limb... if done correctly. When the potion is introduced into the body, It searches for the remainder of the limb, then goes back to search for dark magic. When this magic is found, it can bring it to the remainder and multiply the magic. When this is multiplied, it also multiplies tissue, thus slowly rebuilding the arm. Chi got her limb back, but she was somewhat different afterwards. The dark magic introduced some psychotic behavior, leading to her assassin/murder career. Personality Chi is a funny and like-able character. She's very memey, and is very social with her friends, but kind of nervous and awkward around newer people when she isn't with her friends. She acts really cute around her girlfriend, almost child-like. She can also be kind of dramatic when she is frustrated. If hoes mad, she's not afraid to pull out her giant salt shaker. (Yes, she has a giant salt shaker.) Appearance Primary Form Chi has blue-grey fur with a brown underbelly and a white tuft of fur. She also has a light blue-grey eyebrow (left) and brown eyebrow (right). She also has a brown heart-shaped birthmark the same color as her underbelly. She usually wears a black hoodie and white socks with grey stripes. Chi's white fur tuft actually resembles boops when she has a hoodie/shirt on. But, she doesn't actually have boops. She flat o(╥﹏╥)o Her species is mostly russian blue, but she is also part wolf and fox. She is also a little bit corgi too. Trippy Form Chi's blue-grey fur is more saturated in this form, and her tongue has a gradient from hot pink to bright red. Her eyes have black and white spirals and the center of the spiral is her iris. Galaxy Form Chi's fur is a pastel purple to pastel pink gradient in this form. Her lineart is pastel purple and her markings are white in this form. Her eyebrows are also white (left) and purple (right). Abilities Primary Chi was born with the ability of teleportation. This ability needs time to recharge. She also learned shield magic, and other defense magic. Chi was also taught some fire, nature, etc. Trippy Chi can use drugs without it negatively affecting her body in this form. Trippy forms are influenced by the drug that is mostly used in that form. The spirals in her eyes and gradient tongue represent the frequent use of acid and ecstasy. Galaxy Mo can travel to different dimensions, but can only travel so far. Chi can travel farther, though. If two people are close enough together and they are both in the Wrld they can teleport each other to the dimension they are currently in.Category:Characters